Our invention relates to 2,6-dimethylbicyclo[3.3.1]non-6-ene-3-methanol and substituted derivatives thereof defined according to the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein each of the dashed lines represents a carbon-oxygen covalent bond or no bond; N is 0 or 1; R.sub.1 represents hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkylenyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 acyl, alkoxycarbonyl, magnesium halo or lithium; and R.sub.2 represents methyl or hydrogen with the proviso that when N is 1, each of the dashed lines are carbon-oxygen covalent bonds; R.sub.2 is hydrogen and R.sub.1 is only lower alkylenyl; and when N is 0, each of the dashed lines are no covalent bonds and R.sub.1 is not lower alkylenyl; and uses of the genus of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 ' is hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkylenyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 acyl; R.sub.2 is methyl or hydrogen; and each of the dashed lines represents a carbon-oxygen covalent bond or no bond and N is 0 or 1 with the proviso that when N is 1, each of the dashed lines are carbon-oxygen covalent bonds; R.sub.2 is hydrogen and R.sub.1 ' is only lower alkenyl; and when N is 0, each of the dashed lines are no covalent bonds and R.sub.1 ' is not lower alkylenyl in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of consumable materials including but not limited to perfume compositions, perfumed articles, colognes, deodorizing articles, deodorizing compositions and malodor maskants.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Long-lasting, substantive and intense green, early morning forest path, sandalwood, piney, camphoraceous, geranium, rhodinol, peppery, woody, orris, orivone, sweet and grapefruit-like aromas with natural piney, green, woody, pine needle, sappy, camphoraceous, rhod inol, peppery, and orivone topnotes and "cooling" undertones are desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles, colognes, deodorizing compositions and odor maskant materials.
The use of polycyclic alcohols and derivatives thereof such as ethers and esters for augmenting or enhancing the aroma of consumable materials including perfume compositions, perfumed articles, colognes, deodorizing articles, deodorizing compositions and malodor maskants is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,184 issued on Jun. 4, 1991 wherein adamantane derivatives defined according to the generic structure: ##STR4## are described for use for augmenting or enhancing the aroma of consumable materials such as perfume compositions, perfumed articles, colognes, deodorizing articles, deodorizing compositions and realodor maskants (wherein R.sub.1 ' represents hydrogen, acyl or alkyl; and R.sub.2 ' is hydrogen or lower alkyl and the dashed line is a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond ) .
Nothing in the prior art however discloses the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous organoleptic properties of the 2,6-dimethylbicyclo[3.3.1]non-6-ene-3-methanol and substituted derivatives thereof of our invention; and the structure of the 2,6-dimethylbicyclo[3.3.1]non-6-ene-3-methanol and substituted derivatives thereof of our invention are different in kind from the structures of the adamantane derivatives of U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,184 issued on Jun. 4, 1991.